narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man's Hand
|image name=DMHHideout.jpg |english=Dead Man's Hand |unnamed team=No |kanji=死人の手札 |romaji=Shinin no Tefuda |leaders=Shinohai Doukeru, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Dead Man's Hand is a criminal organization created by Shinohai Doukeru after he overtook a crime syndicate and inherited their numbers and influence. It is commonly referred to as The Hand by some but others will use its original name. Their complex lies around the border of the Land of Wind. This syndicate operates on a four branch system with a leader at the top. The heart branch handles all drug distributions and creations all well as their distributors. The club branch handles all gambling and casino related business the syndicate controls. They also act as the head of security for the syndicate, usually guarding the compound. The diamond seat handles the territory wars and management of other gangs within the syndicates control. They also act as the leader of the gang's military forces and plot attacks. The spade seat handles money lending from the syndicate and collection of those loans. The ace seat acts as the literal ace of the syndicate and posses a special technique that allows them to control the tide of battle. They are also responsible for arms dealing and must manage the supplies and dealers from the syndicate. The joker seat is the highest seat in the gang and is occupied by the leader. The leader can dip in and out of all the branches but normally manages the gang itself. The leader also handles legal business and investments that the syndicate conducts far on the surface of their operations. Exports Dead Man's Hand exports many drugs created by the eccentric Kimuchi, the head of the Heart branch. The drugs created vary from medical to simply recreational but they all fetch a high price on the market. *'White Death':This is a white liquid poison that is absorbed by the skin upon impact. It will slowly course through the body and destroy any tenketsu it may come across, leaving them un-reparible. After it has destroyed every tenketsu and five days have passed if the poison is still within the person it will begin breaking apart vital organs, leading to death. It is extremely valuable as they only have a finite amount of it, stolen from a body killed with it. *'Porcelain Ghost': This drug is a white pill that makes whoever takes it experience and unimaginable high for around four hours before they are locked within their own mind contemplating their very being for one hour after. It is used popularly due to the fact that most think the high they get outweighs the lows. *'Black Pepper': This drug is a spray that is used on one's eyes. It gives them an extremely warm and fuzzy feeling all over while also improving their vision and reaction time to near sharingan prediction levels. However this only lasts thirty minutes and causes bleeding in the eyes afterwards. *'Crystal Edge': Goals Members Leader Joker: Shinohai Doukeru Special Ace: Shinkai Branch Leaders The branch leaders are one tier below the leader and each manage their own branch in the syndicate. They are also recognized as the top four most powerful members of the syndicate besides the leader. Heart: Kimuchi Club: Sensha Diamond: Choryuu and Kakeru Spade: Datenshi Ryoushi Captains The captains are a rank below the branch leaders and are basically their second in command, helping with whatever they can. Heart: Club: Diamond: Spade: Nueteki